


Tarzan & Aladdin

by Dassy1407



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassy1407/pseuds/Dassy1407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam plan a surprise party for Niall.</p><p>3 Way Relationship.</p><p>Basically cute fluff.</p><p>*Prompt based</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarzan & Aladdin

Niall walked into his apartment with a huge grin on his face. He spotted his boyfriends, yes, he had two, cuddled up on the couch together. “Guess what today is!” he cheered, running over to them and jumping onto their laps.

Liam laughed and hugged Niall. “I’m not sure Niall…” he teased.

Louis rolled his eyes and roughed up the Irishman’s hair. “Could it be the same thing you woke us up at midnight to tell us? And again at 7 and again at 9 before you left for work, hmm?” he smirked.

Niall shrugged with a sheepish grin. “Possibly. It’s my birthday!” he cheered.

“Happy Birthday, again,” Liam smirked and kissed Niall on the lips.

Niall returned the kiss and then wiggled on the boys’ laps so he could kiss Louis too. “So, what do you have planned tonight?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

“What are you talking about?” Louis questioned.

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me. I know you have something planned. A party maybe?” Niall giggled softly, adjusting himself so he was sat between his two boyfriends. “Zayn and Harry rarely ask me to hang out with them alone, and I was going to refuse their offer to go out to dinner tonight, claiming I should spend my special day with my boyfriends, but they were very persistent,” he grinned.

“I’m sorry Niall but we don’t have anything planned tonight,” Liam said and did his puppy dog pout. “Wish you would have said something, we would have made you dinner or something,” he shrugged.

Niall knew Liam was lying but he played along. “Right, okay. Well at least I’ll be getting a present tonight,” he shrugged.

Louis and Liam shared glances and Niall chuckled. “If you guys don’t at least give me birthday sex tonight, I’m going home with Harry and Zayn!”

Louis and Liam both laughed then, understanding what the youngest member of their relationship was talking about. “You know we’d do anything for you,” Louis said and ran his fingers through the boy’s blond hair before kissing him.

Niall kissed him back and moaned into his mouth when he felt Liam’s lips on his neck, moving down to tease his collar bone. He pouted when Louis pulled away.

“But you have to go get ready for dinner with the boys tonight,” Louis smirked and patted Niall’s thigh before getting up. “Come on, I’ll help you pick something nice out for you to wear,” he grinned.

Niall rolled his eyes and grabbed Louis’s hand and pulled himself up. “So what are your guys’ excuses for not coming with us tonight, hmm?” he continued to play along as Louis dragged him to their bedroom and to the closet.

Louis narrowed his eyes playfully. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have a paper for that online class I’m taking, and Liam made plans with Andy,” he said nonchalantly. “But don’t fret, you’ll get your birthday sex tonight, I promise,” he smirked before releasing Niall’s hand to go exploring the closet for something nice to dress his boyfriend in.

~

20 minutes later and Niall was dressed in nice pants, one of Liam’s white t-shirts because all of Niall’s were dirty, and a blazer. “Are you sure I’m not too dressed up? It’s just dinner,” Niall stated.

Louis shrugged. “Let’s go see what Liam thinks,” he said and took his hand, leading him back out to the living room. “Liam!” Louis chirped. “Thoughts?”

Liam turned around in his seat and his eyes landed on his cleanly pressed and nicely dressed boyfriend. “I give you a ten out of ten,” he grinned and jumped up, going over to hug Niall. “Happy Birthday, hot stuff.”

Niall blushed and playfully pushed Liam away. “Thanks, Li,” he said just as there was a knock at the door.

“That will be your escorts for this evening,” Louis playfully poked Niall’s sides before skipping down the hall to answer the door.

“He’s so hyper,” Niall chuckled.

“Cute, isn’t he?” Liam grinned and then hugged and kissed Niall, “See you later tonight,” he said.

Niall left Liam in the living room and went to the group gathered by the door. He heard hushed voices but Louis was a little too loud when he said “No earlier than 7, okay?”

Niall knew he could say something to bust their bubble about what ever they had planned for after seven, but he continued to play along. He cleared his throat.

“Well don’t you look fancy,” Harry grinned at Niall and the other two boys stopped talking.

Louis grinned. “Proud to say he’s my true love,” he said and there was an undeniable “Hey!” from the living room and Louis added, “Only one of two of my true loves!” he said loud enough.

Liam responded with a “Thank you!” and the group all chuckled.

“Miss me while you’re out, will ya?” Louis asked, giving Niall a farewell hug and kiss before sending him off with Harry and Zayn.

As soon as Louis had the door closed, he whirled around to see Liam standing in the living room archway with a pile of bags from Party City in his hands. “Ready?” Liam asked.

“Ready!” Louis squealed happily.

~

Music was playing on full blast in the apartment. It was Niall’s playlist because his two boyfriends wanted to be constantly thinking about their cute leprechaun while they decorated the house. They had been planning this party for about a month. They got the idea to throw the surprise party after Niall hinted about how his last official birthday party had been when he was 16. But now the boy was turning 19 and according to Niall, that was too many years without an official party.

Of course, both Liam and Louis (especially Louis) weren’t very good at keeping secrets from the third member of their relationship, so they reeled in Harry and Zayn to help them. They were the ones that decided to be the distraction so Louis and Liam could decorate the house. Also, of course, Niall was very good at snooping and being nosey. Both boys were aware that Niall knew what was happening, but luckily he played along with his boyfriends’ terrible lies and was hopefully not pestering Zayn and Harry too much about the supposed party.

Liam was halfway done setting up the tables for presents and food when he heard a thud and a yelp come from the living room. He set the table against the wall in the dining room and rushed into the room, finding Louis on his butt in front of the windows, streamers and banners tangled around his limbs and confetti still seeming to fall from the sky.

“Are you alright?” Liam asked, rushing over to his fallen boyfriend. He pulled a streamer that somehow managed to wrap around Louis’s face away and revealed a silently laughing boy.

With a sharp intake of breath, Louis caught his breath and then began to laugh hysterically. “I don’t even know how this happened!” he laughed and Liam could only laugh at how adorable his boyfriend was.

“Would you like some help, Lou-Lou?” Liam asked as he detangled Louis from the mess of decorations.

Louis nodded, pouting slightly. “I knew you shouldn’t have put me in charge of the decorations,” he said and then looked around. “Look at the floor!” he gasped and Liam paused in his detangling to look at the floor that was now almost completely coated in confetti.

“Leave it there,” Liam shrugged.

“You can’t just throw confetti on the floor and call it a party, Li,” Louis shook his head as if Liam was the silliest person on the planet.

“Once Niall hears how this happened, he’ll claim this is the best party ever,” Liam said in such a way that would make anyone feel better.

“Because we did it?” Louis’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes, because we did it,” Liam agreed.

~

“Thanks for dinner, guys, I had a great time,” Niall explained to Zayn and Harry as they rode the elevator back up to his flat. “But I don’t know why you insisted you walk me to my door. I already have two boyfriends, I don’t need two more,” he teased.

He knew full well why his two friends insisted to come up with him: because of the surprise. He held his tongue all evening about what Liam and Louis could possibly have planned. He didn’t exactly know for sure if there was a party, though if Zayn and Harry were following him, he assumed it wasn’t going to be what Niall really asked of his boyfriends for his birthday. He just couldn’t picture Liam and Louis allowing Zayn and Harry to see them dressed up like Tarzan and Aladdin to role-play in bed. Because that had been what he really wanted.

Harry clapped a hand on Niall’s shoulder and chuckled. “Just wanted to make sure you get home to your boyfriends all safe and sound,” he explained, pushing Niall out of the elevator and towards the right flat door.

Niall actually felt giddy as he neared the door, Harry and Zayn subtly falling behind. He paused with his hand on the knob, trying to hear the sound of his party guests. He thought he heard something but wasn’t too sure. He opened the door anyways, trying to put on his best surprised face.

And he certainly was surprised. He was met by darkness. He couldn’t quite see into the living room because almost every light in the flat was turned out. He stepped inside the door. “Hello?” he called softly. He looked to his right where there was a soft glow coming from the fridge inside the kitchen.

Louis turned around and waved at him. “Hey, Ni, have a nice dinner?” he asked casually. Niall felt his heart actually drop to his chest. Louis was wearing sweatpants and one of Liam’s old t-shirt and his hair looked like he actually just rolled out of bed.

Niall frowned slightly and stepped into the kitchen. “Uh…yeah. Where’s Liam?”

“Poor thing. He’s gotten food poisoning from some place he went with Andy earlier. He came home and vomited everywhere. I’ve been giving him cuddles, he only just now fell asleep,” Louis explained, turning back to the fridge.

“Oh,” Niall’s eyes widened and he suddenly felt really guilty and very stupid. He looked back at the door, expecting to see Zayn and Harry mocking him for being wrong about the surprise, but the door was shut and his friends were nowhere in site.

Louis reached over the sink and turned on a light, only illuminating the small kitchen. “I know you were wanting birthday sex tonight, but Liam really isn’t feeling well-”

“It’s fine,” Niall cut him off and forced a smile. “It can wait another night.”

Louis smiled gently and slipped his hand around Niall’s waist. “You know how annoying Liam gets when one of us are ill? Let’s go poke him while he sleeps and when he wakes up to complain, we’ll say we’re just making sure he’s still alive,” he giggled, leading his boyfriend out into the hall again.

“Our boyfriend is sick and you’re being evil, Lou,” Niall laughed.

Suddenly, lights turned on and the room was filled with people jumping out and yelling “SURPRISE!”

Niall, having just totally convinced himself that something like this wasn’t going to happen, let out a small squeak in surprise, jumping back into Louis’s arms.

Louis caught Niall so he wouldn’t fall or just take off running, and hugged him to his chest. “Gotcha,” he whispered into his hear.

Liam stepped up to him and hugged Niall from the front, successfully creating a Niall sandwich with Louis. “Happy Birthday,” he said to Niall.

Niall went onto his toes as he hugged Liam back and looked at all his friends, Harry and Zayn included, as well as his family members that stood in his living room. There were a couple ‘Happy Birthday’ banners pinned to the walls, one specifically saying ‘Happy Birthday Niall! We Love You! ~ Liam & Louis’. The rest of the room was decorated with streamers and glittery things.

He was still trying to get his heart rate under control when his boyfriends let him go.

“Were you surprised?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded and then turned to Louis, punching him in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Louis pouted, rubbing his arm.

“You told me Li was sick! That was mean!” Niall exclaimed.

Louis’s pouty face turned to a grin. “But you believed me. And we got you good, so ha!” he laughed.

Niall rolled his eyes and turned to the crowd of guests. “Uh, thank you, everyone, for coming,” he stated. “I actually had a speech planned because I suspected that my two wonderful boyfriends would throw this party, but then Louis’s little act kind of threw me off,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Which, the little ploy about Liam being sick and me dressing like this was Liam’s idea!” Louis chimed in.

“Shut it, Lou,” Liam smirked and then tugged Niall away from the group as the party went on.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked Liam as he was led into the kitchen again, Louis following behind.

“We want to give you your gift first, just not in front of everyone…” Liam said and went to a cupboard, pulling out a blue bag with a cheesy bow on it.

“You’re going to love it,” Louis smirked and slid his arms around Niall’s waist, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder as Liam handed the bag to Niall.

Niall opened the bag and he reached in, pulling out the contents. “Seriously?!” he gaped.

Louis chuckled and Liam blushed slightly. “Okay, no need to show it to the world!” Liam reached out and tucked the contents back into the bag. “That’s for way later tonight when everyone leaves,” he added.

Niall was grinning from ear to ear. “This is the best party ever, and it’s going to be the best birthday ever,” he concluded right then and there.

“Come on, birthday boy, let’s get you back to the party,” Louis smirked.

“Okay, Aladdin,” Niall winked, putting the bag containing the costumes for later back in the cupboard.

“I just can’t wait to see Liam in the Tarzan loincloth,” Louis whispered in Niall’s ear and the three lads all either flushed or chuckled as they made their way back to the living room to enjoy the party. Niall really had the best boyfriends in the world.


End file.
